A day in the Life of Mr&Mrs Scofield
by CatherineWinner
Summary: For Monkia, who wanted lots of kissing and fluff!There's no Sona, no run...only cereal, dog food and dirty laundryOh yeah and birthdays! Fluff! 13
1. Chapter 1

It's the same feeling she's woken up to for the past five years of her life. And it only gets better. But as the smile forms on her face she must admit, if only to herself-

He was always a great kisser.

Michael Scofield feels her smile beneath his lips and lifts his head from her's.

"Something funny?"

"No," she sighed contently, sliding her arms around his neck and dragging his face back down to her lips.

It's longer this time, deeper. His mouth pressed against hers, she can feel the tender skin of her lips caressing hers. The way his tongue lightly entered her mouth and before long Sara finds herself lifting up, opening her mouth for him. Her body pressed against his as he laid half on top her on their bed.

She lets one hand snake from around his neck to his chest, she greedily roams his chest. Loving the way his body givers from her touch. Five years and she's still got it.

He's quickly devouring her mouth and she's knows what's next so she tries to beat him to the punch.

She reaches for the waist band of his sleeping pants, just as a loud screaming erupts from the hallway.

"She's smelly again!"

Before she can stop herself Sara breaks out in laughter. Michael lets out a deep groan, his mouth falls from her's and he half collapses on her.

"That kid has something against me," he moans into her neck.

Sara still can't stop laughing, it's the fourth morning in a row their romantic intentions have been canceled by their ever loving son and his devotion to his sister.

Sara collects herself as much as she can and quickly presses a kiss to the back of Michael's ear. Seconds later a pounding of feet is their only warning as their door swings open.

"Mommy! Daddy! Christie's smelly again." Their four year old son annocence, lifting his infant sister with both hands toward her.

Michael manages to lift himself off his wife and stare at his son. "I thought we had a discussion about you staying in bed until mommy or I were up?"

"But she's smelly!" Their son exclaims for the third time, scandized by his parents behavior. "She can sleep like that!"

Sara grins at Michael then reaches cover to collect her barely awake infant from her son.

She holds her only girl to her chest and leans against the head board. Michael sits up and rests beside her. He lowers his face to coo at Christina who's to sleepy to do more then blink.

It doesn't take much to convince Aldo to join them on the big bed. He quickly jumps up and settles himself between his parents, giving himself the perfect angel of his baby sister.

"Mommy you should change her!" He glances between his mom and the child. "It's not healthy for her to-"

"Aldo." Michael warns exhaustedly.

Sara smiles at her son then looks up at his father. "You can't expect anything different Michael…he is your son. And I guess that'll teach you to force your four year old son to watch child care movies."

Michael sighs, he leans forward and lays his head inches away from his wife's. In the same movement he circles his arms around his son, holding him firmly against his chest.

Aldo easily hugs his father back with one hand; the rest of his attention still devoted to his little sister.

It's in that moment Michael decides another kiss is justified.

It's the mornings that cause more chaos they've ever experienced. They thought, at first, surviving the riots, enduring the run…. After all that, keeping a cool head would be no problem.

Unfortunately neither had predicated both their children would be messy eaters. And neither could predicate when their children would decided their just wouldn't eat….or when they'd be so starved they'd never stop.

And then there was the dog. Paul…Michael had instinted on the name. Sara had said it was unfair but after studying the newly acquired pup decided their actually was a resembles.

The dog caused more problems then the four year old, Sara realized after a few mornings. She still couldn't figure how the dog knew to sit around Christina's stand until she saw her husband quietly encouraging the dog to clean the mess she had given him a wash rag to clean.

Which of course and escalated into Paul jumping up onto Christina's chair eager to help her eat.

"Happy Birthday," Michael tossed at her suddenly, after giving Aldo his toast and pushing Paul away from Christina.

Sara stopped in the midst of pouring fresh orange juice. "What?"

Michael slide into the seat between his children and smile at her.

"It's your birthday."

Sara gave a loud groan. "Tell me your kidding."

"I would never!" Michael laughs, then quickly stops Christina from shove a spoon into her eye.

Sara doesn't say anything until she seats herself opposite her husband.

"I love you but if you say anything, and I do mean anything, it's over between us."

Michael turns to her with a huge smile. "Guess it's a good thing I made plans a few weeks ago to get together with Linc and Jane."

His smirk made her debate her revenge. She was tore between no sex…ever again…or making me sleep with the dog. She decided on sleeping with the dog because after all…he was a great kisser.

"Fine…"Sara moaned, throwing her husband a pretend angry glare.

Michael smirks at her then turns in time to see his son giving him a confused glare.

"Guess where we're going?" Michael asked happily.

Aldo thins his eyes and briefly shakes his head. "What?"

"Uncle Lincs!"

Aldo paused for a moment then bruised himself into a smile. "Really?"

"I don't know why you two get so excited about going to see them. We see them every day anyways. " Sara mumbled lifting her cup of tea to her lips.

Michael sent her a appalled glance then went back to his son. "It's mommy's big day and their going to help us celebrate it!"

"I thought we already had mommy's big day?" Aldo asked slowly, "When she had Chrissie."

"No…it's her other big day." Michael reach over and rubbed his son's head. Brushing hair away from his eyes.

Aldo gave a slight shake of the head, showing his confusion better then words could.

"It's mommy's birthday." Michael whispered with a smile.

Sara glared at her husband playfully. "That's it…I'm leaving you and moving in with Katie."

Aldo looked between his parents as his father roared with laughter. "Oh come on Sara! It's not like you're that old….I'm-"

"Michael another word and I'm going to poison your coffee."

"If it's mommy's birthday why isn't she happy?" Aldo asked his father, casting a shy glance at his mother. "Is she afraid she's getting old and ugly?"

The coffee Michael had attempted to swallow gagged him as he laughed, causing a major amount of the liquid to spew out his nose. He slammed the mug on the table and gasped for breath.

Seeing her highly intelligent, wall mannered, perfectly groomed husband spew coffee was all it took for Sara to drop her façade and laugh herself breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sara-beautiful as always," Lincoln greeted Sara with a flamboyant wave. A apron that read, 'kiss the cook he can poison you' wrapped around his huge body, and a spatula in his hand.

The Scofield's had packed up after breakfast and walked the half a mile on the beach between their houses. Much to little Christina's distress who quickly whined and was lifted to her mother's waist.

Sara groaned the shot Lincoln a smile. "Hello Lincoln. Where's Jane? I promised her I'd bring her some of that tea she likes."

The carefree smile slipped a little from his face. "Um…last I checked she was still in the kitchen crying."

"Ahh…bad day?" Sara asked slowly, letting Christina slide to the ground.

"Not any worse then yesterday." Lincoln turned to the grill at his side and poked at the coals.

"I'll go see how she's doing." Sara replied, touching Michael's arm in a brief goodbye.

"Please," Lincoln smiled at her as she started to walk away, "lord knows Sara, that only your angelic hands can heal my wife's agony."

Michael gave his brother a playful glare as he set down the cooler he had brought from hi home. "Stop flirting with my wife. I can and will break your knee caps."

"Oh yeah? Then who will work your dive shop? Cause we both know you're to lazy to actually pull yourself from your lovely wife any earlier then noon." Lincoln laughed, turning to smile at his nephew.

"When we you get to wake up to what I do every morning, getting out of bed becomes a chore." Michael threw back, digging into his cooler for a beer.

"Well how can I ever experience that if you never let have some torrid affair with her?!" the older brother pouted.

Michael twisted the cap off two beers and gave one to his brother. "Torrid? Wow Linc I'm impressed! I didn't think you could even use such a word!"

"See what I have to put up with kids?" Lincoln looked at his niece and nephew.

"You're silly uncle Lincy!" Aldo pulled his little sisters hand, tugging her to sit next to him on the sand.

"So are you done with those calculations I gave you?" Michael asked, his eyes locked onto the sea before him.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Dude it's your wife's birthday. No work. Got it?"

Michael smirked, "Fine. Where's LJ any how?"

"Sleeping. He went out with his girlfriend last night." Lincoln added another dose of lighter fluid to the grill.

Michael rolled his eyes, "It's almost one in the afternoon, Aldo take Christina and go wake up your cousin. Tell him it's time to get up."

"He's going to hate you for that, you know?" Lincoln said when the children disappeared into the house moments later.

"Not if we get lunch ready by the time he gets up. Why don't you start the grill? Sara and I will make up the burgers and get everything ready." Michael set his beer down and started the same path his children and wife took.

"Sounds good," Lincoln agreed then turned and called out to his brother, "Yo Mikey! You do anything in my kitchen and me and Jane are gonna get friendly in your bed, got it?"

"You have no idea how vague you are, do you?" Michael called back, turning to wave a hand at his brother.

Michael entered his brother's home and immediately headed for the kitchen when he heard the clash of dishware. He stopped in the entrance when he saw his wife putting away dishes.

He was always amazed by what a homemaker she had turned out to be. Despite all her claims Sara Scofield had turned out not only to be an amazing cook and mother but also someone who actually enjoyed housework. So when Jane announced she was pregnant with his brother's second child Sara was thrilled to offer her assistances.

Michael allowed another few minutes to pass as he watched his wife move about the kitchen as easily as she did their own. He loved watching her, it never ceased to amaze him. She was so beautiful, so precise…he remembered watching her in the infirmary...it was the same. It was like a dance as much then as it was now. Every step guided by memory, every gesture curt yet beautiful.

"How's Jane?" Michael stepped into the room.

Sara stopped in the midst of putting away glasses and turned to her husband, "Good, I gave her something for the nausea."

"Where is she?" He moved up to her and circled his arms around her waist, dragging her hips to crash against his.

Sara laughed, amused by his subtly, "They just went out the back door. Aldo was dragging LJ to the water and Jane rescued Christy. Jane said something about making sure Aldo didn't drown LJ."

"So we've got time." Michael lowered his mouth to her's.

Sara smiled, lifting her arms to wrap around the back of his neck. Holding him easily against her. "Time? Michael you're kidding...we're in your brother's kitchen."

"And it happens to be your birthday." He knew her protest was fake by the way her lips were already tilting up to meet his.

It's a light brush at first, just barely a taste, then his arms tighten and she lifts herself up and crushes their lips together. Michael chuckles softly and returns the kiss, opening his mouth to encourage the kiss.

When their breathless Sara finally pulls away, Michael's still too shocked to even move. After years of marriage she can still shock him, still make his stand back and go 'wow this is my wife'. He licks the last bit of her from his lip and smiles.

"Michael we're supposed to be feeding our starving family. Not acting like teenagers." Sara pokes him gently in the ribs.

He runs a hand up and down her side, "What about you're starving husband?"

Sara lets her hand roam from the back of his neck to his jaw line. She fingers the stumbles then leans forward and begins kissing a path. "I could have sworn my starving husband was feed quite thoroughly last night."

"What can I say? I'm insatiable." He manages to say, she killing him and she loves it. Worse part is so does he.

"MOMMY!"

Before either can fully detach from each other, Michael feels a tiny figure stumble against his legs. For a moment he's pushed up against his wife, pushing her against he counter behind her.

Michael stiffens against a groan when he realizes his youngest child.

Sara smiles as her daughter lets out another wail and liftes her arms to be picked up. Without any hesitation Sara moves around her husband and lifts her daughter to her hips.

"It's alright Chrisy, Daddy's sorry for being in your way."

Christina quiets down immediately, sticking her head into her mother's neck.

Michael rolls his eyes but still strokes his daughters back, "Oh right, of course it's my fault. Daddy's sorry honey, you forgive me? She did that on purpose to get you to pick her up you know."

"You're just a big meanie. Isn't he Chrisy?" Sara grinned at him, whispered to her daughter.

"Big meanie!" Christina repeated.

Michael shook his head then motion toward the open door. He turned to the fridge and pulls the burgers out, he waved his wife ahead. He watched her leave the house, the whole while humming under her breath to the child. Smiling, Michael turned happily to the worked.

Lincoln yelled as Michael exited the house, a place full of raw meat in his hands. "What took you so long? Oh god! Dude I warned you! If you and Sara-"

"Linc! Shut up! There are children around." Jane snapped, sitting in a folding chair with Christina sitting on her lap. Sara sitting beside her watching LJ teaching Aldo how to body surf

"Lincoln focused on cooking." Michael groaned, setting down the plate next to him.

He turned and smiled at his sister in law. "Hey Jane, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I feel like crap though." Jane answered tensely.

Michael shrugged at her attitude "You look lovely don't worry!"

Jane stopped stroking Christina's back and glared up at him. "Michael Scofield if you so much as think of saying another word about my appearance I'm going to feed you to sharks."

"Hey bro-Give me that burger." Lincoln said quickly, offering his brother a quick escape.

Michael shot Sara a helpless look then hurried toward his brother.

Seconds later LJ emerged from the water, his little nephew a step behind him.

"Good morning Sara. Beautiful as always." LJ said, smiling at Sara.

"God it must be in the genes or something." Sara muttered leaning in towards Jane. Jane snickered but said nothing.

"What?" LJ blinked.

"Nothing." Sara laughed.

"I got you something." LJ said eagerly, he looked at Jane. "You got it?"

Jane nodded and dug into her pocket to retrieve a small box.

Michael said gently, watching them. "LJ, am I going to need to threaten your knee caps as well?"

LJ turn and looked at his Uncle in confusion. "What?"

Sara cut them both off as she opened the little box. Inside laid a diamond necklace. "It's beautiful, LJ! Thank you!"

"Not very original son." Lincoln muttered under his breath.

"Shut up dad." LJ tossed not looking away from Sara's pleased face.

Lincoln flipped a burger. "Why's everyone telling me to shut up today?"

"I don't know. Why don't you try it and find out." Jane snapped.

Lincoln looked at his family. "Nay, he bought Jane and his little girlfriend the same necklace. Just like I taught him."

"Shows what you know, genius. Your son bought me a ring and his girlfriend earrings. Now will you shut up and cook?" Jane said quickly, defending LJ.

Sara ignored them all and stood; she shut the box and hugged LJ tightly. "It's lovely LJ thank you! But I really didn't need something this expensive."

"Meh...think if it has payback for all the missed birthdays." LJ grinned hugging her back.

Sara pulled away and patted his cheek. "You're such a gentleman LJ, I'll treasure it."

LJ smiled then turned away, allowing Sara to sit back down and show Jane and Christina the gift.

"Thanks, LJ. Now my gift looks really lame." Michael whispered to his nephew, nudging him with his elbow.

"What'd you get her?" LJ asked.

Michael shot Lincoln a glance when he leaned forward, wanting to hear the answer. "Christina and I made her a card with cotton balls clued to it."

Both Lincoln and LJ broke out in a laugh. "Wow you didn't need my help making it lame. Good going Uncle Mike, I can safely say you won't be getting any tonight."

Jane stood, settling Christina in her seat. "I um…I'll be right back. Sara, could you join me please?"

"Of course." Sara agreed, standing.

"We'll be right back." Sara waved to her husband. Michael gave her a nod then turned back to the meal.

Sara followed Jane into the house and towards the bathroom. She paused when Jane swung open the door and leaned toward the toilet. Sara immediately took the other woman's arm. "Are you alright?"

"It's getting worse. I don't know how much longer I can handle this." Jane whispered.

Sara half hugged her. "Jane, you've dealt with so much worse and came out it the winner. This is nothing. Just a little bit of vomiting-"

"Right now I want to kill Lincoln. This is all his fault. Why can't he just deal with a blasted condom? We're not talking rocket science here!" Jane raved, pounding a fist against the tiles of the sink.

Sara paused for a solid minute then smiled. "Would it make you feel better if I promise not to have sex with Michael for a month or so?"

Jane turned to look at Sara then smiled. "Absolutely. Sara, you're a wonderful friend."

"Aldo are you almost ready? It's almost your sisters' bed time." Michael called after a few hours.

"Can't I stay?" Aldo pouted from where he sat with LJ, both attempting a sand castle.

"Ask Uncle Linc." Michael smiled, looking down at his slightly tipsy brother.

"Sure kid, just gotta promise you won't drown or something. You know me, I just sit here no going in the water or nothing." Lincoln answered, saluting the boy with his beer.

"Thanks Uncle Lincy!" Aldo smiled then turned back to his work.

"You play nice and listen to Uncle Linc and Aunt Jane ok?" Sara called, holding her daughter to her chest. The girl already fast asleep.

"Ok mommy!" Aldo answered, not even looking up.

Sara rested a free hand on Jane's shoulder smile, then allowed her husband to lead them back to their home.

"You know I love the kids right?" Michael said hours later. Pulling off his shirt and kicking his shoes across their bedroom.

Sara responded, tugging a brush through her hair. "Of course I do."

"And you know Aldo, Christina and you are my world." He kept going.

"Yes." Sara turned in from the bathroom mirror to look at him.

"And that I thought you were a beautiful pregnant woman." Michael ignored her stares.

"Michael-"Sara set the brush down.

"With all of that said. Can we make a deal on not having any more children." He stopped undressing himself and gave her a pleaded look.

"What? Why all of a sudden." Sara asked, surprised.

Michael shrugged but muttered slowly. "I'm scared you might become…well become like Jane."

Sara couldn't help herself-she let out a loud laugh. "The last two times I was a nice pregnant. I think the only thing I did even slightly crazy was insist on you wearing t-shirts instead of sweaters."

Michael stepped around the bed, wrapping his arms around her body. He pressed a quick kiss to each of her eyelids then her lips. "Sweetheart, love of my unworthy life, you burned my sweaters. I didn't have a choice."

"Oh…did I?" Sara gave him an innocence smile. Linking her arms behind his head.

"Yup." He lowered his head for another kiss.

Sara smiled, pulled away, and grinned at the apparent desire in his eyes. She placed a lingering kiss to his lips then pulled from his grasp. "Oh well. And just so you know we can't have sex for a month."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

When the dog start howling somewhere between 1 and 2:30 Sara realized they hadn't released him from the laundry room. She rolled over in bed, turning to her husband and poked his ruthlessly in the ribs.

"Get up." She whispered.

Michael turned his head and tore his eyes sleepily apart. "You're kidding, I just got up for Christina."

"Well now you get to get up for Paul." Sara smirked.

Michael gave a playful glare. "Let's see about that." He said tugging a hand out from under the bed and forming a fist.

Sara's eyebrows rose, "So you want to fight do you? When are you going to accept I can, and always will win." She taunted bring out a hand and holding a fist opposite of his.

"Let's just see about that my lovely wife."

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

Silenced filled the dark room for a long second before Sara started laughing. "Again with the paper. And I thought you were supposed to be smart. Five years of marriage and you still can't figure this game out!"

Michael growled as he tore back the sheets and got out of bed.

Sara stared at his disappearing form with a smile. Laughing silently as she heard him muttering about stupid dog, stupid namesake…can't just leave him alone for two seconds.

She was still wide away and staring at the ceiling when Paul bound into the room, jumping on the bed. Sara bounced a little as the dog made his way up to where Michael's spot had been and tucked himself up against her.

Sara smiled and patted the dog's head. "You're a good boy aren't you? I'm sorry we forgot about you…do you forgive us?"

The dog respond with a lengthy drool over Michael's pillow.

"Oh come on!" Michael groaned stepping back into the room.

Sara laughed, "You're fault for forgetting him!"

Michael crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her from the bed of the bed. "I was a little distracted by the fact that I can't sleep with my wife for the next month."

Sara pushed herself up on her elbows and leaned against the head board. "Oh you can sleep with me but you just can't have sex with me. I promised Jane."

"Yeah well maybe she should have made that promise back when you were pregnant with Christina and then she wouldn't be in this situation." Michael threw back.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Don't be rude, you're excited about becoming an Uncle again. And don't deny it. I've seen you already picking out toys."

"Ok fine…I'm excited about still, Sara! Why'd you have to make that promise. I mean, it's the first time in forever since Aldo stayed with Lincoln and we can't even-"

Sara continued petting the dog, staring at her husband a smile fixed on her lips.

Michael sighed then sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned forward until he could rest his head against her kneels then looked up at her. "So you want to see you're birthday gift?"

Sara frowned. "I thought my birthday gift was the reason I still have glue and glitter in my hair."

Michael smiled. "She kinda went over board."

"She?" Sara accused. "Don't blame this on our daughter, I know you're the master mind behind everything in his house."

"Fine…fine…my fault. But do you want to see your gift or not?" Michael asked, pulling himself off the bed.

Sara gave him a curiosities look. "Do I have to get out of bed?"

Michael slide off the bed and walked over to her side, "You want me to carry you?"

Sara quickly threw off the blankets and stood up, remembering all to fondly of the last time Michael had carried her anywhere, she'd ended up giving birth in an ocean. "No I'll walk. Where are we going?"

"Just outside." Michael said, taking her hand and leading her from the room.

Sara gave Paul a smile as the dog settled into the bed, not caring his owners were leaving him yet again.

"Close your eyes?" Michael suggested tugging her hand.

Sara laughed. "Nice try Scofield but do you remember Valentines day three years ago?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "I said left…not my fault you heard right."

Sara dug her nail into his palm. "I had a bruise for two weeks. It kinda happens when you're husband's trying to be romantic and suddenly forgets where the stove is."

"Doesn't the fact that I bought to two hundred dollars worth of chocolate to make up for it count?"

Sara stopped, jerking her husband to a halt. "That chocolate cost two hundred dollars?"

Michael had the decency to look guilty. "Well like you said…you had a brusi for two weeks. I felt guilty."

"Great so I when our kids ask why they can't go to college I'll tell them it's because their father bought me chocolate."

Michael sighed heavily then tugged her hand and pulled her out of the house, "Just come on."

Sara laughed at his frustration but followed. When they stepped out of the house she frowned. "Michael, we can't leave Christina-"

Michael patted his hip and Sara for the first time saw the baby monitor attached to his hip like a walkie talkie. "Taken care of."

The crescent moon was glowing brightly as they stepped hand in hand out to the beach. Sara titled her head skywards to watch the small clouds cast shadows around them.

She only tore her eyes off the sky when Michael pulled them both to a stop.

"There," Michael said softly.

Sara looked around until her eyes landed on a hammock resting between two small trees they'd planted years ago for that exacta purpose.

Her hand flew to her mouth as tears built in her eyes. "Oh my god…Michael."

Michael turned to stand in front of her; slipping his arms around her waist he planted a soft kiss against her forehead. "Happy birthday Sara."

Sara grabbed his face and dragged his mouth to her's for a long kiss. "Thank you…thank you. It's perfect!"

Michael smiled and tugged her into a warm hug. "I know we said we wouldn't get one because of the babies…but Aldo is such a good brother I don't think we need to worry about Christina getting tangled in it."

Sara buried her face in his shoulder and clung to her husband. "Thank you." She whispered again.

"Come on," Michael said after a moment, pulling a little away from her. "Lets try her out."

Sara nodded wordlessly and allowed Michael to take them the few steps further. She waited as Michael carefully got onto the swing then reached an arm out of her.

Sara followed his head and gently settled on his chest.

"This is perfect," Sara whispered after a moment.

Michael kissed the crown of her head, "yeah."

For a few blissful seconds the only sounds the couple heard was the sway of the swing around them mixed with the gentle plashes of the ocean before them.

That is, of course, until a loud crying screeched off Michael's hip.

Sara laughed, "She's probably smelly."

Michael groaned. "And, let me guess…I get to go clean her up."

Sara tiled her head to look at her husband. "Well unless you want to try something other then paper, you mine as well just hop on off."

Michael chuckled slightly then slide off the hammock muttering about spoiled wives and how much he missed his oldest child.

Sara laughs and tilts her head to walk her husband hurry into the house. After he disappears she lays her head against the twined swing and falls asleep.

It's the same feeling she's woken up to for the past five years of her life. And it only gets better. But as the smile forms on her face she must admit, if only to herself-

He was always a great kisser

END


End file.
